


Album Release Party (Starring Avril Lavigne)

by ao84



Category: Avril Lavigne (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Circle Jerk, Come Swallowing, Cumshot, F/M, Group Sex, Interracial Relationship, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Male Clothed Female, Spitroasting, Vaginal Fingering, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao84/pseuds/ao84
Summary: A kinky party is held to celebrate the release of Avril Lavigne's latest album.





	Album Release Party (Starring Avril Lavigne)

As she and her party filed into the VIP room, Avril could see that it was a full house. There were several dozen attendees to her party, mostly male.

 _It_ _’s been way too damn long since I’ve done one of these_ , thought Avril, as she straightened her skirt. She wore a very tight black dress, showing a lot of cleavage and finishing well above her knees, and high heels. And no underwear. She wanted everyone to smell her arousal, and she smiled naughtily at the prospect.

There was an open bar, and most of the women were drinking wine or cocktails, a few of the men had beer bottles in their hands. They seemed a bit nervous, thought Avril, as she was handed a glass of wine herself.

In the centre of the room, there was a massive cake, and stuck straight up in the middle was a vinyl copy of her new album, Head Above Water. The cover art was a naked Avril in the water, hidden behind a guitar. Her eyes stared lustily at the camera. The establishment’s staff were busy cutting the cake.

Avril remembered the photoshoot, with a smile. She had stripped down without a second thought, and posed for _many_ pictures, some far too NSFW for the album cover…

Dinging her glass with a spoon, Avril asked for the room’s attention.

“Thanks for coming everyone,” she started. “I really appreciate all my friends being here on this special night. This is my first album in years, and I’m so excited to unveil it.”

She paused, her pretty eyes darting around the room. “…and this has become kind of a tradition with me…this is the first time many of you will have attended one of my album release parties, so uh, try not to freak out.”

There was a scattering of nervous laughter. “So girls? Grab a piece of cake, and make yourself comfortable. And guys, pants off!”

Avril could barely contain her excitement as the more than two dozen men removed their pants and underwear, revealing their dangling naked cocks. She was handed a piece of cake but nearly dropped it as her attention was focused on all the exposed man meat. There were a few gasps from her female friends, which made Avril laugh. She sat down and nibbled at her cake as six guys, all with at least nine inch cocks, formed a circle around the vinyl album, which had now been set down flat on the cake.

“You know what to do boys…” 

Even after all these years, Avril still got a thrill out of the thought of all these guys jerking off to the sight of her naked body. She felt the heat in her loins and knew how aroused the sight made her. The sound of men masturbating filled the room. All the girls were speechless, some had hands over their mouths.

Quickly finishing her cake, Avril leaned in closer to watch the guys do their thing. She had made sure that plenty of lube was available, and some of the mens’ cocks were gleaming and shiny as they stroked. Almost unconsciously, her hand moved inside of her dress, and she began rubbing her clit. Some of the guys noticed what she was doing, and she made sure they had a good view.

It wasn’t long before the first warm ropes of cum began coating Avril’s naked body on the album cover. It was contagious, as one man cumming led to one orgasm after another.

“Thanks boys,” Avril said, giggling. “Next group!”

And with that, six more formed a circle, and began the same ritual. The album cover was already nearly entirely covered in cum.

Avril noticed there were two black guys with huge cocks standing next to each other in this next group, and she couldn’t restrain herself any longer. She slowly approached them, and then squeezed in between them, reaching out with both hands to grip their cocks. Giggling naughtily as she looked at their startled faces, she began lustily jerking their penises, already nice and lubed up. Their thick 10 inch cocks filled her smallish hands as she stroked them.

The other men in the group saw what she was doing, and couldn’t look away. One man prematurely ejaculated all over the album cover.

Avril felt hands on her backside, and she nodded to let them know it was OK. Soon their hands had snaked up below her dress as they groped her firm ass cheeks.

“Oh yeah…I love your hands all over me as I jerk your cocks…” she murmured. Soon she felt fingers penetrating her pussy, and she moaned in pleasure as they slid in and out of her snatch, in almost perfect rhythm with her strokes. 

It wasn’t long before she had jerked them to completion, and their thick loads were added to the rest, completely covering the album cover. A little bit of cum had dripped onto her fingers, and she sucked them dry as she gazed naughtily at the two men. They grinned and returned the favor, licking their fingers clean of her pussy juice. Within seconds, the rest of the six men were groaning and spurting all over the album.

“Alright guys, time out.” said Avril, looking intently at the now cum-covered album cover. “This is getting a bit out of hand…so let me clean this up first.”

And with that, she leaned over, making sure her wet pussy was fully exposed to the crowd, and began licking the cover clean. Her tongue went in a zig-zag pattern, licking up all the warm salty cum and slurping loudly as she did it. If any of the waiting men were not already hard, they were now…

When her mouth was full of cum, she opened wide so that everyone could see, and then gulped it down. She repeated this process until all the cum was gone.

And so it continued with the next group of men, and the next after that. She picked out her favorites to jerk off personally, as they were free to feel up her ass and tits, and finger her pussy. She herself came multiple times. She noticed that a few of her female friends had paired up with the men after they finished and were sucking their cocks in dark corners of the room.

By the end, she had licked up about 35 loads of cum (some of the men had come back for a second round). She gave the used album cover to one of her assistants, and told her to “put it with the rest”. Little streaks of dried cum would be the only evidence of the night’s events.

After maneuvering through the crowd, and giving some of the guys’ cocks some playful tugs, she finally found the two black men, who were busy spit-roasting one of her best friends from back in her Napanee days. “Don’t mind me guys, she needs a good fucking”, said Avril. The girl looked up, eyes watering as a big fat black cock plunged down her throat. Avril ignored her, reaching down and sticking a piece of paper in one of the guys’ shirt pockets.

“Call me up sometime,” she told him. “And make sure to bring your friend.”


End file.
